You Sure You Want To Do This?
by In-My-Own-Opinion
Summary: Draco has been tormenting Hermione all day, and took it a little too far. She won't stand for it and challenges him though where it leads is unexpected...


"Hermione this is not the way to settle this!" Ron yelled chasing behind the brunette as she followed Draco to edge of the forbidden forest. They had to be sure they were away from the sight of any and all teachers.  
"If you don't like what I'm doing then just go away!" She snapped back at him, not even bothering to look at him.  
He shrunk back, turning around and walking towards the castle defeated.  
She didn't care how much trouble she got in, Draco was a snake and deserved to get his ass beat. And she was happy to deliver such a beating.

"So Granger, you sure you want to do this?" Draco sneered, smirking to his opponent before taking his stance.  
Oh did she want to do this. The whole day he had been mercilessly tormenting her.  
At breakfast he hexed her eggs to blow up in her face.  
In potions, he switched her cauldron with Seamus Finnigan's, causing it to blow up in Snape's face, earning her a weeks detention.  
In the library he jinxed every book she touched, making them all say "Mudblood" as soon as she opened them.  
He messed with her tea leaves in Divinations.  
He sent paper birds on her in Transfigurations.  
But the final straw was when he flipped her skirt when she was going down the hall, right in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch teams who were fighting over whose turn it was on the field.  
That was the last she would take. She finally called him out on everything he had done and said before challenging him to a duel. Considering neither of them wanted to get in anymore trouble, they agreed to the edge of the forbidden forest and everyone else agreed to leave them alone (knowing this would end horribly) except for Ron. But Hermione could care less, she needed to do this. She needed to get all her anger out on the slimy little snake looking back at her.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

And so it began. Charms, hexes, jinx, anything you could think of was thrown at one another. They dodged, and ducked, jumped and avoided everything they could until Draco conjured a rope which firmly wrapped itself around Hermione- causing her to fall to the ground. He walked over, smiling that same smirk as before, as he stood over her.  
"Well Granger, it looks as though I've won."  
"Not quite!" She yelled before kicking him right below the knee. The rope dissolved and she jumped on top of him swinging at him with all her might. He was caught off guard at first, but not for long. He never wanted to hit her (it was wrong to hit a girl) so he shoved and the two began a struggle- attempting to pin the other.  
What they didn't realize was how close to a hill they were.  
As they struggled more they eventually went just too far and began to roll down the hill, screaming, yelling, and clinging on to one another for dear life. Finally the two landed deep in the forest, breathing deeply and completely intertwined.  
Draco was over Hermione, one hand twisted in her hair as he straddled her waist. She was in no better position having one hand at the base of his neck, the other hand found its way into the top of his pants (most likely from when she found anything to cling to in their fall).  
He was inches away from her face, still in this difficult position, and all he could do was look at her.  
She watched him, only looking at her, not saying a word. The two stayed this way for what seemed hours, but was only seconds before his mouth roughly covered hers.  
Hermione let out a small gasp as he used the hand in her hair to pull her closer, earning a low chuckle when he heard her petite noise.  
This was Draco.  
Draco MALFOY.  
Pure-blood.  
Muggle and Muggle-born hater.  
But the harder she tried to remind herself about this, the less it seemed to matter. She was lost, it wasn't until she felt his tongue grazing her bottom lip did the haze fade. If they were doing this, they were doing it her way. She flipped him, putting herself on top of him, straddling his hips.

He was smirking at her again. That damn smirk.  
"You sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering him, she grabbed him by the front of his quidditch uniform pulling him into another kiss. This time it was her who grazed his bottom lip, shocking him into opening his mouth. She smirked internally, hearing his gasp followed by a low moan.

Had she done that? She had cause the tough and thuggish Draco Malfoy into moaning. Brilliant.

Not wanting to be outdone, he pulled her closer by the back of her neck and began to kiss down her jaw and neck loving every squeak he caused. But she couldn't take it any longer, she captured his mouth again, pulling him closer with both of her hands tangled in his hair. His hands had taken up residence at the edges of her shirt, untucking it slowly.  
She gasped at the roughness of his quidditch gloves; he quickly pulled them off before creeping his fingers under her shirt lightly grazing her skin.  
She was lacking oxygen and guessed he was too. She broke the kiss and looked at him. Both of their faces were bright red, and they were breathing heavily. But they didn't look mad, rather they looked thrilled. Excited even. They both had so much energy after such a heated make-out.  
Draco went in for another kiss but had barely touched her lips before they heard voices a ways away.  
"Draco! Draco where are you!?" Goyle's caveman voice hollered out into the forest, from the edge.  
"Hermione! Can you hear me?!" There was Ron right beside him.

The two peered up the hill to see the shadows of both teams standing at the edge of the forest looking for them.

"Not a word of this to anyone." Hermione growled to the man beneath her.  
"Whatever you say Granger." He smirked at her again before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He lifted her off him with ease and began to walk away. She began to stomp behind him.  
"You're a slimy snake Malfoy!" She yelled punching his arm before storming past him towards the edge.  
"Filthy mudblood!"  
"You're horrible!"  
"Go snog your blood-traitor boyfriend!"  
"Go fuck your slut of a girlfriend!"  
By this point the two of them had reached their teams, Pansy standing amongst the Slytherins having heard about the fight attempted to calm her boyfriend.  
The teams simply pulled them away from each other and walked their separate ways. Hermione peered over her shoulder to get one final look at Draco and saw him looking at her. Giving her a wink and a smirk before returning to his friends.  
_

"Well I hope you're happy Hermione, you scared the whole team and nobody practiced today." Ron scolded as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  
The whole house had been in an uproar since hearing what was happening, and several students flocked to her as soon as she walked in forcing Ron to cease his scolding.  
She dealt with their questions and their doting, making sure she was alright. She escaped with minimal bruising and scrapes, although Draco hadn't caused any.  
Finally she retired to her room, saying she was completely exhausted. Which everybody understood, leaving her alone.  
She opened the door to find a small green envelope upon her pillow. After peering at it for a while she broke the black seal and began to read her parchment note.

_Hermione,  
Should you wish to continue where we left off, might I suggest the abandoned classroom on the third floor at 11 tonight._

All she could do was just read the note over and over again, blushing harder every time.

Later that evening nobody would notice the frizzy hair leaving the Gryffindor common room, or the sleek blonde hair making its way out of the dungeons. Nobody would hear the gasps, squeaks, or moans. And nobody would notice the dark bruise on Hermione's neck or the bite mark on Draco's. Which was just the way they wanted. All anyone would see is Draco's cereal pouring itself down his front at breakfast.


End file.
